Faustian bargain
by HK-Revan
Summary: Naruto was acting different. He was darker, more disobedient and he even hates Ramen! Is Naruto sick of acting like an idiot? Has he shown his true face? AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto sat on the hill, staring at the clouds.

It was time.

With a tired sigh, he closed his eyes. He didn't want to go. He liked this place, the cool air, the soft breeze.

He still needed to save Sasuke, to bring him back from the snake bastard. He promised Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back.

He was a fool to accept the deal.

A fool.

Naruto sat up, his eyes dark, downcast. His cheery mood was dampened by the thoughts of what would occur.

He closed his eyes and pictured the dark sewers of his mind. He imagined the dank and dark corridors. He imaged closed doors. When he opened his eyes he found himself in his mind.

With a weary heart he walked to Kyuubi's cage. He walked slowly, as if to slow down time and savor his time, his memories.

Naruto stood in front of the cage.

" I'm ready." He said loudly. He didn't fear Kyuubi. The big fur ball wasn't that scary when you're his jailor for the past twelve years.

A small dark shape moved to the bars of the cage. Kyuubi strode forward, a wide smirk on his face.

"Finally, you're here brat." In his human form he clutched the bars. "Can I convince you to rip the seal off?"

Naruto scowled at Kyuubi. "No chance in hell fur ball. Fool me once, shame on you fool me twice shame on you."

Kyuubi laughed. "That is a human saying."

Naruto glared at Kyuubi. "It wasn't a fair deal." He protested.

Kyuubi laughed again. "Too bad."

Kyuubi placed an arm through the bands. "Shall we start?"

Naruto stepped closer. "What would happen if I back out?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "You would die."

"Ah." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Stupid fox." He growled out.

Kyuubi impatiently stamped the floor with his foot. Naruto noticed and started using baby steps to walk towards the cage. Kyuubi growled and grabbed at Naruto with his red chakra, dragging the boy closer to him.

Naruto yelped in surprise. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt, and shook him.

"I did not wait six years to look at your idiocy." Kyuubi spat angrily.

He calmed down and released his grip on the shirt. "Grab my hand."

Naruto stared at the hand. "Can we talk about this?"

Kyuubi's venomous glare was answer enough.

Naruto extended his hand and clasped Kyuubi's. A roaring sound filled his ears and a strange sucking feeling appeared.

A bright light filled the sewer like room. The seal glowed fircely before subsiding.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning Sakura went to Naruto's apartment. They had an appointment with Kakashi to do the bell test again.

She knocked several times before opening the door. She walked inside and carefully stepped over the discarded clothes and empty ramen cups.

Sakura opened the bedroom door. She peeked, gaped, blushed red and hurriedly closed the door.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." She shouted, trying to scrub the image from her mind.

Sakura heard the door open. "It's okay Sakura, I'm dressed now."

Sakura blushed deeper. "We have an appointment with Kakashi-sensei. I came to make sure you're not late."

" Thanks." Came the reply.

Sakura nodded. "It's the same training area, you know where it is right?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Sakura ran out of the apartment. She hoped from building top to building top. She was never going in a Naruto's apartment without announcing herself.

It was too dangerous.

As she hoped, she never noticed that Naruto didn't use the suffix chan on the end of her name. She was too busy scrubbing the image of his naked body from her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

When Sakura went to the training area, she noticed that Kakashi was there for once on time.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura waved.

Kakashi gave her a smile. "Where's Naruto?"

Saukra shrugged. "He said he was coming."

Kakashi nodded. He wiped out his Come Come Paradise Vice book and started reading it. Soon the air was filled with giggles. Kakashi blushed as he read through the book. It was his favorite pastime.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She was use to Kakashi reading his book and didn't bother yelling at him. Kakashi would just ignore her like he ignores Gai.

A thought popped in her mind. She could hit the ground near him with her super punch. That gotta get his attention. But she dismissed the idea. She needed to conserve her strength for the fight ahead.

Half an hour later Naruto arrived. He wasn't smiling and he seemed moody. That was something Sakura had only seen rarely.

"Naruto! You're late!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto turned to look at her and Sakura nearly recoiled at the pure hate that was on his face. There was malice on his face that seemed to make his boyish face narrower, darker. For a brief second he seemed to tower over her.

Instantly the killer intent vanished replaced by a blank and neutral expression.

Kakashi looked up when he felt the killer intent. He was rather curious why Naruto was mad. Granted he didn't see his student for three years but he thought he knew Naruto.

No one can change so much in three years not unless something really big happened.

Kakashi made a note to talk to Jiraiya. The Sennin would know.

Sakura looked at Naruto worried. "Are you okay?"

Naruto scowled at her.

Sakura figured something happened in between the time of her going to his apartment and his arrival.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She was going to try her best to get to know Naruto more. She felt guilty for ignoring him three years ago and resolved to be a better teammate. It was the least she could do.

"You never cared before, why are you asking now?"

Sakura stared at Naruto in shock before staring at the ground.

She knew that he was right. She knew that she never asked him because she was too busy thinking about Sasuke or trying to talk to him.

"That was kind of mean, Naruto." Kakashi placed his book back in his bag.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "You are one to talk Kakashi."

Kakashi stared blankly at Naruto.

"You never paid attention to me just like the academy instructors. All you cared about was your precious Sasuke!" Naruto continued. "Where is your precious genius now?"

Before waiting for a response, Naruto disappeared.

The words were blows to Kakashi that he could not block. Naruto was right. He was ignoring Naruto for Sasuke. He even traded Naruto off to another teacher during the Chunin Exam. He taught Sasuke a dangerous assassination technique which he used to drive a hole through Naruto's chest.

He could still remember seeing Naruto's limp body and the holes in the jumpsuit where Sasuke thrust his fist through.

With a heavy sigh Kakashi withdrew from his thoughts.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need to go find Naruto." Sakura spoke softly but firmly. Her eyes were red but she did not cry.

Kakashi nodded. Sakura disappeared as well. Kakashi watched as his no…Tsunade's student ran to find her friend. Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice and had excelled under her tutelage. Her chakra control had greatly jumped and she was a better shinobi.

A few weeks after Naruto left, Tsunade confronted him and berated him for the rudimentary skills he taught Sakura.

Kakashi closed his eyes. The only student he really taught became a traitor and allied himself with Orochimaru.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shikamaru played Shogi with himself. He looked up to see Naruto standing on the other side of the board.

"You're back."

Naruto nodded.

Shikamaru noted that Naruto was not talking or yelling. It was strange not tuning out Naruto's words.

"Want to play?" Shikamaru indicated to the board.

Naruto sat down. Shikamaru rearranged the board.

Shikamaru started first.

"How was your training trip?"

Naruto moved a piece.

"Fine."

Another piece was moved.

"Learn anything new?"

Tok.

"Yes."

Tok.

"Did you see the others yet?"

Tok.

"No."

Tok.

"You're pretty quiet Naruto, something happen?"

Tok.

"…………."

Tok.

"Yes."

Tok

Shikamaru looked at Naruto in the eye.

Tok

"I opened my eyes."

Tok.

"…………"

Tok

"………..."

Tok.

"Checkmate."

Naruto stood and left without another word.

Shikamaru stared at the board.

He had been defeated in seven moves by Naruto.

Seven.

Not even his father could do that.

Shikamaru replayed the game in his mind. He remembered how Naruto seemed so calm and nonchalant.

Those words…' I opened my eyes ' . Shikamaru mulled over the words.

Shikamaru stared at the ceiling. "So troublesome." He murmured.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Review!!

Push the button.

Review, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Iruka sat in the ramen shop, munching on ramen. He was having miso ramen with shrimp today.

It was lonely without having Naruto to eat with him. The blond always kept Iruka on his toes and gave Iruka the paycheck. When Naruto left, Iruka finally had a full wallet for once. He literally jumped up and down in the streets in happiness. The villagers and a few shinobi thought he was crazy. Only Asuma, his team, and Kakashi understood Iruka's joy. They too had been on the receiving end of Naruto's ramen bill.

Iruka slurped his ramen nosily, his face crinkled in bliss. He understood why Naruto loved ramen. However as a shinobi he must have a balanced diet. Iruka mused that the Naruto hasn't really grown due to nutritional problems. Kakashi had tried to supplement that by delivering fruit and veggies.

Iruka finished his bowl and paid the chief. He turned around and nearly had a heart attack to find himself nearly nose to nose to Naruto. A small and very calm part of him noted that Naruto was taller now and strangely familiar.

Naruto has grown stealthy thought Iruka. And quiet. "Naruto, how are you?"

Naruto smiled. Instantly Iruka knew something was wrong. There was something sinister lurking in his eyes that gave him the creeps. The fact that Iruka felt like prey did not help steady his nerves either.

Iruka had known Naruto long enough to know that Naruto wasn't genuinely smiling. Naruto saved his true smile to people he considered to be his friend. Very few people saw a true smile, a smile that light up his whole face and made his blue eyes glittery brightly. Iruka himself only saw it once and it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"I'm fine, Iruka-san." Iruka blinked at the honorific. Usually Naruto addressed him as sensei. Iruka inwardly chastised himself. He wasn't Naruto's teacher anymore and had grown accustomed to being called Iruka-sensei.

"Want some ramen?" Iruka cringed inwardly and started weeping for his wallet.

"No."

Iruka blinked in surprise. "Oro?"

"I'm not hungry Iruka-san." Iruka did not believe him. Naruto was always hungry.

"Are you sick?" Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto jumped away. But it was too late; Iruka clutched his hand to his chest. His fingers and palms were scorched.

Iruka stared at his hand perplexed. "………"

Naruto stared at him fearfully. Iruka's brain clicked. "I understand…did you already talk to Hokage-sama?"

Naruto shook his head. Iruka sighed, and gingerly moved his fingers. "I'm going to the hospital; you should talk to the Godiame."

"I'll be fine. It's just something that happening, changes that's all."

Iruka nodded. "Just take care of yourself Naruto. I'd hug you but…" Iruka trailed off staring at his hand.

Naruto smiled, his lips twitched in amusement. "I'll be fine in a few days. I'll be huggable then." The last sentence was choked out.

Iruka grinned. "My little boy is all grown up." He patted Naruto on the back, noting that the black and orange jumpsuit was only a little bit warm.

"You better go to the medics and get that treated." Naruto said quietly.

Iruka nodded. He placed some money into Naruto's hand. "Buy yourself some ramen later."

Iruka then jumped onto the rooftops and towards the hospital. Naruto watched as Iruka jumped away. He focused his chakra and released the jutsu he had on his body.

Naruto then looked at the money in his hand and went to the ramen shop.

"The usual Naruto-kun?" Asked the chief happily ready to cook for his most favorite customer.

Naruto shook his head. He placed all the money into the tip bottle. In dazed silence the chief watched as Naruto walked away.

The chief shook his head. Teenagers were strange. He eagerly went to help his other customer and stopped in fear. There was a teenage kounichiwa who was drumming on the counter making tiny cracks on the counter.

The chief gulped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto walked through the forest, stopping sometimes to look at trees and sniff the air. He finally found a nice patch of grass on a hill that was unoccupied. He took his sandals off and his orange jacket, stretching himself on the grass.

He stared at the blue sky full of clouds, looking as if he was thinking deep thoughts. If it weren't for his whisker marks he would've resembled Yondaime with his passive face and deep blue eyes.

"It has been too long." He murmured to himself. The grass was cool to touch and smelled of earth.

He sat like that for five minutes before company arrived. Sakura dashed out of the forest, breathing hard. She had been running looking for him. She asked and searched and felt pissed that Naruto lead her on a wild goose chase.

"NARUTO!" Shouted Sakura, angered.

Naruto tuned out her ranting about how inconsiderate he was in making her look for him.

"You jerk! I just wasted my entire morning looking for you and you're here? I ran all over town, asking people, asking the Godaime, barging into meetings." She flushed a bit at that. "Checking the public bathing rooms." She blushed again. "ARGGG." She screamed out and continued her rant.

After Sakura ran out of steam, Naruto turned to her. "Are you done yet?" He asked in a bored tone.

Sakura glowered at him. "Naruto, what's wrong with you? You declined ramen! RAMEN! You-"

"I don't like ramen." Naruto interrupted coolly. "It was cheap and it came in different flavors. I ate it out of practicality."

"Don't you get enough money from missions?" Sakura couldn't get it out of her mind that Naruto used a five syllable word.

"Not enough. I have to pay rent for my apartment. That eats up most of my pay. Then I have utilities to pay for." Naruto shrugged. "The rest is for food and shinobi tools."

"But…" Sakura frowned. "I thought shinobi don't have to pay rent for an apartment."

"I have to. Or else they'll kick me out."

"Oh." Sakura didn't know what to say. She stared at the ground, thinking about this new development. She had the luxury of living with her parents and did not to need to worry about such things.

When she looked up Naruto was already gone. Sakura swore and started running again. She needed a certain person's help. She weaved through the crowd, jumping over people.

She moved through the streets to find Shikamaru staring at a shogi game, head on fists. Sakura went over to him and shook him.

"I need your help." Was all she said before grabbing Shikamaru and dragging him along. She knew approximately where Naruto lived and was determined to help him with his bills.

Along the way she managed to collect Ino, Hinata, Lee, and Neji.

"Sakura!!! Where are you taking Shikamaru?" That was Ino. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Sakura-kun?" Lee stared at Sakura with hearts in his eyes and he followed.

Hinata and Neji were out shopping and Hinata thought Sakura was going to see Naruto. Neji prodded her to bring up her courage to meet Naruto after three years. Hinata timidly followed the group. Neji scowled but followed. He wouldn't admit it but he missed Naruto as well.

Sakura noticed that as they got closer to Naruto's place of living the streets got dirtier and there shadows were darker. She ignored it and continued on. Finally they arrived at Naruto's apartment. It was dingy, run down and smelly. Sakura quickly explained to the group about what she was doing and why.

The group stared at the apartment. "Naruto-kun lives here?" Asked Hinata shocked.

Ino went to the stairs. "Forehead girl, what do you want me to get?"

"Ino pig! Naruto's bills. Get all of them from the manager's office." Sakura did not react to Ino's barbs anymore. They were good friends and traded threats and insults to motivate each other in training.

Ino went in, walked on the ceiling, passed the drunken manager and grabbed the bills. She returned to the group, bills in hand.

Shikamaru looked at the bills. He quickly crunched the numbers. "Naruto been paying 100 over the normal price for utilities and he isn't suppose to pay rent."

Loud gasps were heard. "Naruto-kun is being cheated?" Hinata asked, anger appearing on her normally shy face.

Ino growled. "Those jerks!" She cracked her knuckles and laughed evilly. "That manger is going to get what is coming at him." She thought of the most humiliating things she was going to do to him.

"We must help Naruto-kun!" Shouted Lee.

"Yes…but how…" Shikamaru looked thoughtful. He looked at the bill and then looked at the others. "I have a plan."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later at night, Naruto walked to his apartment. He walked up the stairs, took his mail and went to his room. He shelved through the mail, tossing the ads. As he looked through the mail he found his bills. Curiously the bill letter was cut open cleanly as if someone used a kunai.

Naruto took out a single piece of paper. He read it out loud.

"Dear Naruto, We chipped in to help pay your utilities bills." The writing style changed. It was bolder, the strokes decisive and strong. "We talked to the manager so he won't bother about rent." The writing shifted again. "From Lee, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino." Naruto looked down the page. "P.S. Clean your apartment, it smells funny."

Naruto clutched the paper in his hand. A small burst of chakra incinerated the letter. Naruto blew the ashes away. Deep, deep inside Naruto sobbed in happiness as he realized the magnitude of what they have done. They were the best friends ever.

He continued looking through the letters until he found one that caught his attention.

It was addressed to Lord Kyuubi.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuubi picked up the letter and read it. When he was finished, he smirked. He leaned against the wall; eyes alight with glee. His eyes were still blue but had a slit instead of a rounded pupil.

_'What are you going to do now?'_ Deep inside, Naruto gripped the bars of the cage. He was a useless spectator now.

Kyuubi grinned. "Don't worry; your precious village is safe."

_'Let me go!'_ Naruto screamed angrily, banging on the bars.

"No." Kyuubi laughed. "I won't."

Kyuubi burned the letter with his chakra. "Soon, we will leave this village."

_'What about me?'_

"They will think you left because they treated you wrong and you couldn't take it anymore." Kyuubi had been planning this for a while. It was a perfect plan.

_'I don't ever give up! That is my Nindo! They won't believe you!'_

"Kit, they will. After a few choice words, I'll suddenly burst into angry tears and run away screaming that everyone hates me."

_'Bastard.'_

"Silence Kit." Kyuubi scowled.

_'Make me!'_

"Don't be rebellious now. It is useless. All you can do is see and feel. You cannot do anything. I am in control now."

_'Grrr…you stupid fox'_

"Who is the stupid one now human? I am outside and you are in." Kyuubi eyes flashed red. "As you human say the ball is in my court."

Kyuubi heard no more protest and smiled once more. Only a few days more left and soon he will leave and go back home. Back home where his lovely wife was. Back home where he had to deal with other demon lords. Back home where he probably had paperwork the size of a mountain waiting for him.

Nevertheless, it was home and there was nowhere like home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shikamaru studied the game repeatedly in his head. Something clicked and he sat up. He pondered the thought and then went to get dressed. It was time to see if his hypothesis is true.

After a few hours of research, he knew it was. With a heavy heart, he went to the a few friends and told them he had a plan and needed their permission. They agreed. From there he set his trap. He hoped he was wrong because he wouldn't like the outcome.

The next day he waited in the Hokage's office. He hoped when it was over she will not punch him through a wall. He informed her that he needed to see Naruto. She was a bit suspicious to see Neji there. Neji leaned against the wall, calm and serious. Shikamaru needed Neji's blood limit ability.

Sakura arrived, smiling and bright. She was surprised to see Shikamaru and Neji there.

"Tsunade-sensei, what is happening?" She asked her teacher politely.

Tsunade shrugged. "Shikamaru asked if I could get Naruto here."

Shikamaru raised his hand. "I'll tell you later." He felt a slight twinge on his fingertips. It was just as he suspected. The strings he attached to his fingers were an early alert system.

Sakura nodded. Minutes later Naruto walked in. He seemed more cheerful than yesterday.

"Hi, oban-chan." Naruto sang out. Tsunade growled at him. "Don't call me that."

Before things could progress further, Sakura greeted Naruto. Shikamaru watched as everyone proceeded as he thought it would. Naruto's happy face went down. He glared at her, stomping right to her face. Tsunade tilted her head in confusion; she had never seen Naruto this angry at his teammate. Neji was also confused but hid it.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto shouted, angry. Sakura recoiled in fear. "We were trying to help you."

"Help me! I do not need help. I don't need your pity or your money." Naruto continued his tirade, making the normally confident Sakura crumble.

Shikamaru quickly formed hand seals as Naruto shouted. He felt bad for Sakura and wished he did not need her to be the distraction. When he was finished, his shadow stretched to grab Naruto's.

"What?" Naruto tried to move. He could not move due to the jutsu's nature.

"Now!" Shouted Shikamaru. Neji blurred forward right in front of Naruto. In absolute precision, Shikamaru released his jutsu just as Neji attacked.

In a blur, Neji quickly closed most of Naruto's chakra points. As a jonin, he had trained hard to master his abilities. In mere seconds, he had closed most of the chakra points. When he was finished, Naruto doubled over on the ground, shaking in pain. Blood dripped out of his mouth, splattering the floor. Inwardly Neji hoped he did the right think following Shikamaru's plan.

Sakura screamed. "Naruto!" She was held back by Shikamaru's shadow bind. Tsuanade stood up shocked. Shikamaru held up his hand, inadvertently making Sakura hold up hers.

"Wait, Godaime-sama. I have a good reason why I asked Neji to do this." Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto. "I had suspicions. It was not really confirmed until you triggered the traps. You're not Naruto are you…you're Kyuubi."

"What? Shikamaru? Why are you saying such dumb things?" Shouted Sakura in defense for her teammate.

Silence and then a low laugh from Naruto's shaking form. "You should've kept your thoughts to yourself Nara." Red chakra flew out, healing Naruto's body allowing Kyuubi to stand. Neji activated his bloodline, saw the chakra points opening, and saw the terrifying chakra. It was like the Chunin exam, the chakra had scared the living shit out of him.

Sakura blinked surprised. "But..Kyuubi is dead. The Fourth defeated it." Shikamaru shook his head. He released his shadow bind. "The Fourth sealed him away in a baby. That baby is Naruto."

"Naruto is a demon carrier? Like Garra?" Sakura voice were full of fear. Kyuubi still struck fear in the hearts of shinobi even after a decade.

"I did not believe it as well Sakura, not till today." Neji was a genius. He picked the pieces together but did not believe the results. After all, who would have pegged hyperactive Naruto as a demon vessel?

"Should I call you Kyuubi?" Asked Shikamaru in a diplomatic tone, he was the calmest.

Kyuubi smirked. "Sure, why not." He grinned, sharp teeth showing.

"Get Naruto back!" Growled Tsunade. "Or else I'm going to break you in half."

Kyuubi chuckled. "You mean break Naruto in half. This isn't my body."

Tsunade growled again a bit more subdued this time. There were cracks in her table where her fists were and it creaked ominously.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Shouted Sakura, tears in her face.

"He's not gone. He's just in the cage while I am out."

"You switched places?"

"Yes in layman terms. It's more complicated than that." Kyuubi smirked at them. "I am free and Naruto…is not."

"Switch back!" Shouted Sakura. "Bring back Naruto you demon!"

"Can't." Kyuubi shrugged, a smirk plastered all over his face. Neji grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt. "Can't or won't." Neji snarled. Neji was forcefully shoved into the wall by a powerful push.

Kyuubi sneered. "I will never return back to that cage. Besides I can't switch back."

Sakura howled, and lashed out at Kyuubi forgetting that it was Naruto's body. Inner Sakura was at the forefront and her temper was fearsome as was her growing super strength. Kyuubi skillfully stepped aside and her fist punched a hole into the wall. He was not going to allow himself to be punched by her. He suspected that at his current abilities with this borrowed body he would be unable to take more than a few hits before being seriously injuried.

He elbowed Sakura in the back, sending her flying across the hallway. She flipped over and rushed at him. Kyuubi merely crossed his arms and smirked at her. She was within mere inches from him when something grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Did you forget Naruto's favorite technique?" Kyuubi asked laughing. "Or were you so enamored with Sasuke that you ignored him?"

Sakura struggled at Kyuubi's fierce grip. It was no use. The Kyuubi that was holding her in place was very strong and she could not wiggle free.

"Do not struggle, it'll just hurt more." Announced Kyuubi, his voice strangely echoing. Sakura looked around the room and blinked.

_Impossible!_

Shikamaru felt the cold steel of kunai pressed lightly on his throat. Neji and Tsunade were under the same situation. He did not even sense anyone behind him.

"Now that I have the upper hand, let us talk." Kyuubi grinned at them. "Please don't interr-"

"Godaime-sama!" Shouted a chunin, stepping into the room. The Chunin froze when he looked at the scene. His fellow shinobi were being threatened! He moved his hands to start seals on a ninjutsu to alert the others. However he made one fatal flaw.

He interrupted Kyuubi. No one interrupts Kyuubi.

Kyuubi's eye twitched. He moved behind the chunin, grabbing the chunnin by his vest.

"What is your business?" He added a bit of killer intent to force the chunin to speak.

"Message from Sand. Garra-sama had been kidnapped by Akatsuki!" Shouted the chunin, fearing for his life. The killer intent pressed down on him like a ton of weight. He was around when the Kyuubi attacked and he remembered this feeling. The feeling of promised death.

He was then tossed out of the room and the door closed. Kyuubi patted his hands satisfied. Everyone sweat dropped. They all had the same thought.

_Is this Kyuubi? He seems more like Naruto than the Kyuubi._

"Now that that's over…" Kyuubi stopped. He blinked several times. "Eh?"

He planted his hand in his fist and tilted his head. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth. "Garra kidnapped by Akatasuki?"

All the humans in the room sweat dropped again. All they could think was this 'Kyuubi is a dobe'.

"Kyuubi-sama, perhaps it would be prudent to find Garra before Akatsuki takes Shukaku from him." Voiced clone number one.

Shikamaru's mind whirled. Something was different. To his knowledge, clones were the complete copy of the original. Yet there was something different about the clones. It wasn't sinister but different.

"You are correct Gesu-san." Kyuubi nodded. "Go, find him and report back."

Gesu-san nodded, shimmering away. Shikamaru immediately went to his pouch to grab a kunai to free his comrades only to find that they too were gone.

The second Tsunade realized she was free she grabbed Kyuubi by the front of his jumpsuit. "What are you playing at?" She snarled for extra measure.

"What are you thinking baachan?" Kyuubi grinned. "Rescuing Garra of course."

Tsunade looked at Kyuubi. "You….you.." She raised a fist and lashed out.

**KAPOW!**

"OW!"

"Kyuubi-sama!"

"Eh? Kyuubi-sama?" Sakura turned to look where the voice originated. Her eyes comically bulged. "EH?"

"This is so troublesome…"


	5. Chapter 5

Gensu and his team were mere blurs even to shinobi eyes. They were a special demon clan breed on speed. They were not a battle group but a scout group and sometimes a very efficient assassination group. They would infiltrate an enemy camp, and either collect info on the enemy or kill everyone in the camp.

They were under the service of Lord Kyuubi due to the most embarrassing fact that Kyuubi practically defeated their entire clan thus binding them to his service. It was not awful serving Kyuubi. He generally ignored them unless he wanted something done.

Their clan wanted to serve Kyuubi because they respected him. They also get fringe benefits. While the health care committee is still debating whether or not to bring it up to Kyuubi. The most important thing they got from this servitude was that they fall under Kyuubi's protection.

No one wanted to mess with Lord Kyuubi. Actually, the truth was that people did try to mess with Kyuubi. Those people were reduced to small bloody pieces. Or as Kyuubi called them: pet food.

The four demons ran. They left no trace of their passing. They caught the scent of demon in the air and followed it. Their target was up ahead.

Gensu signaled to his fellow clansmen. The other three nodded and went their separate ways. Gensu continued following the duo. He would follow his orders. He pulled out a scroll and activated the embedded demon spell in the paper. He started writing on the scroll.

While Yokai can be felt like chakra, a demon spell is not like a jutsu and cannot be detected so easily. Gensu continued writing on the scroll not noticing his teammates fall to the ground dead. When he looked up, he stared into two eyes with pinwheels in them.

The scroll fell onto the ground with a soft thump.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sakura stared at the…thing that spoke. She had never seen anything like this before. The being was so beautiful, so alluring she could not pull her eyes off her. It was like a gengutsu. The males in the room were staring as well.

The demon Sakura and all the others were staring at was a succubus, a very powerful and beautiful succubus. She wore rich kimono robes and had a wicked look on her face.

"Kyuubi-sama, are you going to let that old lady smack you around?" The succubus said in a velvety tone.

Kyuubi took this opportunity to peel himself off the wall. Tsunade

Tsuande was staring at the succubus a bit pissed off. For Tsunade anything that can be connected to physical appearances touches very sensitive nerves.

"Kakri-chan." Kyuubi said stretching his neck out. "Now is not the time."

"Who is Kakri?" Demanded Tsunade.

Kakari wrapped her arms around Tsunade's shoulders. "I am." She said breathily. Tsuande shivered and it was in a good but dirty way. All the men in the room felt their blood pressure go up among other things.

"She is my retainer." Kyuubi said amused at her antics. As a succubus, Kakri feeds off sexual energy. She has her games

"Retainer?" Tsunade looked at Kakri before bursting out laughing. "That's your retainer?" She pointed at Kakri and continued laughing.

Kakri disengaged herself from Tsuande's shoulders. "Laugh all you wish mortal." She reappeared behind Kyuubi, resting her head on his shoulder. "What wasn't really yours is mine."

Tsunade's eye twitched. "Get your hands off Naruto."

Kakri smirked. "He's not Naruto; address Lord Kyuubi as My Lord."

Tsunade raised a fist crackling with chakra. She gave Kakri a death glare. "You may be a demon but you're just a retainer. I outrank you."

Kakri merely scoffed. She shifted her position, tilted her head up and kissed Kyuubi on the lips.

There was dead silence. The males in the room were envious while the females were indignant.

"I am merely not my Lord's retainer but his lover." Kakri said in explanation. She purred.

Deep inside, Naruto gasped. _'Oh wow…she's…goood…damn…geez'._

Kyuubi smirked inwardly. _'That is one of the many reasons I keep her around.'_

(Do I have to change ratings for the story?)


End file.
